Welcome Back, Pumpkin King
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Josephine is pregnant with her and Lane's first baby. But Oogie Boogie's father, Malum, has returned from the dead disguised as a holiday cop who plans to arrest Jack. But his real plan is to kill Jack. If Jack doesn't come by Halloween night, Malum will kill Josephine and Lane and take away the baby. Will Jack come back before Josephine and her husband are gone? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue to the next installment to the Pumpkin Princesses Trilogy. And since this has come up, here's what happens.**

**Josephine: Let's talk about it, Emma. So I'm pregnant with me and Lane's first baby.**

**Janessa: But Oogie Boogie's father, Malum Boogie, has returned from the dead.**

**Samantha: He disguises himself as a holiday cop to arrest him for taking over Christmas.**

**Me: But his original plan is kill Jack. And if Jack doesn't show up, he'll gamble for Josephine and Lane's life along with their unborn baby. Anyway, here's the prologue. PS, Malum comes from the Latin word meaning "evil" or "bad".**

* * *

Many years ago, before Jack was born, Oogie Boogie had a father named Malum. He was the thirtieth leader to the Boogie Clan, who used to be friends with Jack's ancestors until they betrayed the Skellington family. He was married to the only Boogie Clan member with a pure heart, Bonum. He hated Bonum so much that he murdered her a year after Oogie was born. Jack's father and the Pumpkin King before Jack was trying to save his future wife and Jack's mother.  
"Looks like you'll end up my slave, Jean Jaylyn Raven!" Malum said.  
"JOE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Jean screamed as she almost fell into the lava pit.  
"We meet again, Malum!" Joe said after rescuing Jean.  
"Well, if it isn't Joe Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," Malum said. So Malum and Joe fought each other until a loose thread was sticking out in Malum's sack. So Malum jumped away. But Joe pulled the thread and Malum's bugs got away. Then Joe looked at young Oogie.  
"If I catch you outside of this lair, I will do that to you, too. Understood?" Joe said.  
"Y-Y-Yes, Joe," Oogie said and ran away in fear.  
"Looks like Malum is gone for good," Jean said.  
"Yes. I'm glad you're safe, Jean," Joe said. A year later, Joe married Jean and they had their only son, Jack Joseph Skellington. But when Jack was fifteen, Jean and Joe died after Oogie Boogie attacked them. That's when Jack had his Coming of Pumpkin King Ceremony, hosted by the Mayor, who was young. Since that day, all Boogie Clan members would seek revenge on any member of the Skellington family.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the prologue to the story. I make part one shortly. Maybe tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1: Good News and Bad News

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to ****Welcome Back, Pumpkin King****. In this chapter, Josephine finds out shocking but wonderful news.**

**Josephine: Yes. I'm pregnant.**

**Janessa: Samantha were shocked at first but we were also excited.**

**Samantha: Yes. Excited that we are going to be aunts. But we won't get left out, Janessa and I will have kids later.**

**Me: Right. And being an aunt can be fun because my aunt is really nice and let me ride in her convertible while we went swimming and when we were heading to my graduation ceremony. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

A year after Jack Skellington's death, Josephine was getting ready for Halloween. So far, Josephine was a wonderful Pumpkin Queen, like Jack always told her and Janessa and Samantha. Those two were helping Josephine to create a horrible Halloween since they love Josephine very much. But eight months ago, Josephine was feeling sick so she had to stay home from work with Lane for a few days. Then Josephine felt worse. She fainted every two days, she felt dizzy a lot, she had mood swings and she got tired easily. So Dr. Finkelstein decided to give her some tests right away to see what's wrong. Then after Josephine fainted in the cemetery while walking with Lane, she fainted. The next day, Josephine and Lane got good news.  
"Josephine Jacqueline Skellington, you are pregnant," the doctor said.  
"Pregnant? But I'm nineteen, grandpa Finkelstein," Josephine protested.  
"No, Josephine. It's okay to have kids your age," Lane said. "Mom told me she had Amanda when she was your age. And nothing bad happened."  
"Well...you're right," Josephine said. "After all, I need my own heir to the Halloween throne. That's what dad told me a month before he was killed." Now this month, Josephine's belly was really swollen and her baby was kicking a lot, which felt wonderful to Josephine and Lane. It was due October 30th, Halloween Eve. Then the screaming doorbell rang. It was a humanized man with sunglasses and a suit with the seven holiday symbols: a heart, an Easter egg, a four leaf clover, a firecracker, a pumpkin, a turkey and a Christmas tree. He pulled out his wallet.  
"Max Ferguson of the Holiday Police," the man said. "I am looking for the Pumpkin King."  
"Oh, you mean Lane? He's at the town hall with Janet, the new mayor," Josephine said.  
"No. I mean Jack Joseph Skellington, the current Pumpkin King here," Max said. "Now don't play games with me, miss. Where is your husband?"  
"Husband? No, you got it all wrong," Josephine said. "I'm Jack's oldest princess, Josephine Jacqueline Skellington. And you're one year late, my father died last year."  
"Don't try to trick me, princess," Max said. "I know you're hiding your father. And if Jack doesn't come by Halloween night, I'm going to kill your family and take away the baby inside you." Josephine was worried. So she went to the pumpkin patch where Janessa and Samantha lived. They lived inside two giant pumpkins that were as big and roomy as a house. Josephine told her sisters and bothers in-law what happened back in Skellington manor.  
"What does that cop want with dad? Our dad did nothing wrong," Janessa said.  
"We don't even count the Christmas fiasco bad," Samantha said. "I mean Sandy Claws forgave dad and brought Christmas here, which brought mom and dad together forever."  
"Unless that guy was a bad person in disguise," a dark voice said. It was the second vampire's oldest son, Nick. He was currently in a relationship with Hailey while his little brother, Michael, was with Clawdeen even though she is a wolf not a vampire. He looked worried.  
"I saw this guy wandering around town last night," Nick said. "He was muttering something like 'Where is Jack?' and 'Is he hiding because he's chicken?' Then he asked everyone in town forcefully where Jack is. But everyone kept telling him things like 'You're one year late. He died' and 'Look in the heavens. He's up there'."  
"What did this guy look like?" Mack asked.  
"He looked a little like Oogie," Nick said. "But he had a grey sack and he was skinnier than Oogie."  
"Well, if Jack were here, he wouldn't be a chicken, he would fight this guy," Stan said. "That's what all members of the Skellington family did for many years."  
"We'll have to investigate this problem," Samantha said. "Tonight, we'll look around for anything suspicious. Josephine, you stakeout with Stan and I in the pumpkin patch. Janessa, go with Nick and Mack at Spiral Hill. Josephine and I'll tell Lane and Janet what's going on." So Josephine and Samantha went to the town hall. They told Lane and Janet about what Nick saw last night and to help investigate in the hemlock homestead with Sally. Lane and Janet agreed and waited until night fell. Janet announced what's happening and to stay indoors in case the bad guy comes and tries to hurt anyone while the others investigate. The citizens agreed and went inside. But what no one knew was that the guy Nick saw last night was watching them.  
"So those fools think they can try to destroy me?" the guy said. "Well the holiday cop didn't get anyone else fooled so I guess I'll have to meet the princess directly during Halloween Eve, the day Josephine's baby is born." Then he laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Me: Well that's the first chapter. I'm getting this feeling that this holiday cop is up to something bad.**

**Josephine: It could be Malum.**

**Janessa: If it is, I'm worried. And that threat if dad doesn't come back by Halloween night, we will be killed and Josephine's baby will be taken away.**

**Samantha: What will happen to our stakeout? What if dad never finds out and never find a way to come home?**

**Me: Well, let's find out next chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Oogie's Father?

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to Welcome Back, Pumpkin King. In this chapter, the queens find out who the Oogie Boogie look-alike is and it will be shocking to them and their friends. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

That evening, everyone was getting ready for the stakeout at Skellington Manor. But someone was missing: Clawdeen!  
"Where is she?" Hailey asked.  
"She said she would be here," Michael said. "Maybe she is out to see the full moon."  
"Hm...the newspaper did say there was a full moon tonight," Sally said.  
"SORRY I'M LATE!" Clawdeen's voice said. "I can't resist the full moon. Habit of the family. I think I saw the guy Josephine saw earlier."  
"Where was he?" Nick asked. But then the screaming doorbell rang. Josephine went to go get it and the holiday cop appeared. He said he was going around the house to look for Jack. He looked in Josephine and Lane's room, the extra room (which used to be Jack and Sally's room), the kitchen and the living room. The holiday cop was frustrated and went to Josephine.  
"Remember my warning, Princess Josephine," Max said. "If Jack never turns up, you're going to die and we're taking the baby to child services."  
"Why the heck do you want Jack?" Hailey asked angrily.  
"Yeah. He did nothing wrong," Nick said.  
"Except attempt to ruin Christmas," Max said.  
"What? That was many years ago before we were born," Samantha yelled. "Sandy Claws forgave dad and dad didn't try to ruin Christmas. He was trying to take over and he gave bad presents to boys and girls."  
"I don't care you princesses have to say," Max said. "I want Jack by Halloween Eve." So Max left Skellington Manor. Josephine was worried about the cop giving her baby to adoption. This could be a trap.

That night, everyone went on the stakeout. Josephine, Samantha and Stan looked in the pumpkin patch, Janessa, Mack and Nick looked at Spiral Hill and Sally, Jessie and Lane looked at the Hemlock Homestead on the roofs on the houses in case they get caught by the creature who looks like Oogie.  
"Hey, Stan, Samantha, I think I see someone over there," Josephine said, pointing over at the big pumpkin head.  
"Nick was right. That guy he saw does look like Oogie," Samantha said.  
"But he doesn't have so much weight and he's grey, not brown," Stan said.  
"But what is that living sack doing in the big pumpkin head," Josephine said. She felt her baby kick. Then Samantha saw a horrible vision: the living sack was holding Josephine captive in a device close to a lava pit, like many years ago. But then Josephine screamed in pain as if her water broke. Then the sack revealed his name, Malum Boogie. That was the only thing good in the vision, along with a dark shadow since Samantha loves dark shadows.  
"Guys, I saw a vision," Samantha said. "The vision revealed this sack's name. His name is Malum Boogie."  
"Malum Boogie? Must be a relative to Oogie Boogie," Josephine said. "Let's gather information tomorrow and tell the others about your vision." With Sally, Jessie and Lane, Lane was worried about Josephine and her baby. What if he and Josephine die and the living sack Nick saw takes away the baby. This could be really bad. Then Lane's spook phone went off. He answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Lane said.  
"Honey, it's me," Josephine said. "My sister had a vision. But I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me at our house at six thirty."  
"Okay, dear. I'll see you then," Lane said and hung up. "Samantha saw a vision that might get information on this living sack guy. But we'll get the information tomorrow at six thirty."  
"Okay, Lane. If we get this information, we'll be able to find a weakness," Sally said. So everyone waited until six thirty.

When the time came everyone went to Skellington Manor with Janet, Jean, Joe and Jack there to help. Samantha told everyone about her vision from last night. Josephine looked up Malum and it gave a lot of information about him.  
"So he seems to be Oogie's...father?" Josephine asked.  
"Oogie Boogie had a father?" Shock asked. "That's weird. Oogie never told us that."  
"He was our arch enemy," Joe said. "Before Jean and I got married, Malum took Jean away to make her a zombie slave and used her as bait to lure me. I came in time to save Jean and I destroyed Malum with his loose thread. Only Oogie was alive and I warned him to never set foot outside of his lair. A year later, Jean and I were married and had Jack."  
"Why didn't you tell me, dad?" Jack asked.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, we kept it a secret until you were Pumpkin King," Jean said. "But we died before your real Coming of Pumpkin King Ceremony."  
"It's okay, mom, I'm glad I figured it out," Jack said. "I love you, Josephine."  
"I love you, too, dad," Josephine said. Then Jean, Joe and Jack went back to Halloween Heaven. Josephine rubbed her baby bump as the baby was kicking inside.

* * *

**Me: Will Josephine and her sisters be able to destroy Malum? Stay tuned and find out. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Journey to the Past

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to ****Welcome Back, Pumpkin King****. In this chapter, Josephine has something shocking to say. What could it be? Find out.**

* * *

The next day, Josephine was walking in the Hinterlands even though her swollen stomach is giving her trouble of walking. But Lane once read that an expecting woman must exercise to keep the baby healthy. But then she bumped into someone.  
"Malum!" Josephine yelled.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Skellington's oldest princess," Malum said. "Your father is hiding and I know it. And I hear you wanted to know the rest of Jack's past besides the Christmas fiasco many years ago."  
"You can't travel through time so go away," Josephine yelled. "I have some exercising to do."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Josephine Jacqueline Skellington," Malum said, grabbing Josephine's shoulder. "I can travel through time, so let me show you your bone daddy's past relatives." First he took Josephine to Jack's evil ancestor, Joseph's, time during the war. Then he was blasted out of his war boat and died. Then Malum took Josephine to Jon's time when Oogie's aunt, Mediocris Boogie, almost took over Halloween Town by taking away Jon's wolf wife, Maria. But she was destroyed and her bugs disappeared.  
"The last I'll do will be your grandparents, Jean Jaylyn and Joe Jack Skellington," Malum said. "This was when I was around."  
"Why did you capture grandma Jean?" Josephine asked.  
"I used her as bait," Malum said. "My plan was to kill Joe for good. But that plan backfired when Joe killed me. But now I'm back. Now do you understand?"  
"Yes. But we're telling you my dad died last year," Josephine said. "Lock's mother, Laura, tried to kill mom, my sisters, my brother, Lane and I so there will be no more heirs to dad's throne. But her beams killed dad. And even if he was here, he never surrender Halloween for you."  
"You are trying to lie to me, princess, to save your family," Malum said. "If Jack doesn't get here by the night before Halloween, I'll kill you and adopt your baby so the Boogie clan will expand and Halloween and all the holidays will be ours." So Josephine ran back to town, crying. Malum laughed manically.

"So it's true? The cop really is Malum Boogie?" Nick asked.  
"I have more bad news," Josephine said. "I decided to leave town so my baby and I will be safe."  
"What? You can't, my queen!" Lane said. "I promised your father I would protect you. And besides you, nothing is more important than a promise."  
"And dad always told us to keep the crown," Janessa said.  
"What choice do I have?" Josephine yelled. "I'm in danger. My dad is gone and he will never come to save us. I'm leaving tomorrow." Everyone was worried about Josephine and Sally heard everything from one of the windows in her new house not far from Skellington manor. Outside town, a bunch of bugs appeared and created a blue burlap sack woman. Her face was innocent and she heard everyone in town, murmuring about something. Then they saw the woman behind the gate and screamed.  
"She's part of the Boogie clan!" Janet said.  
"Get out of here!" Clawdeen yelled.  
"You're helping Malum, are you?" Victoria yelled.  
"No. I'm on your side," the sack said. "My name is Bonum Boogie, Malum's dead wife. I came back when I heard your current queen found out the evil cop's identity. I came here to help defeat Malum so Josephine can be safe."  
"Bonum? Doesn't that mean 'good' in Latin?" Stan asked. So everyone decided to trust Bonum to see if she can help destroy Malum.

The next day, Josephine left town while no one was noticing her. After walking around the Hinterlands, Josephine fainted next to a tree. Then she had a bad vision in her dreams. Malum was destroying Halloween Town and he was the size of Skellington manor. Then he killed everyone...including her sisters and brother! Then Josephine heard Lane's voice from the real world.  
"Josephine, my darling, wake up!" Lane yelled.  
"Lane? Why are you here?" Josephine asked.  
"I came to tell you we have someone who could help us," Lane said. "But I saw that you fainted out here. I'll take you home."  
"Thank you, Lane. I guess I won't really be giving up my crown," Josephine said. So the couple went back to town so Lane can introduce Josephine to Bonum. At first when Josephine saw Bonum, she thought Bonum was helping Malum. But her innocent voice calmed Josephine down. Bonum explained everything that happened in the past. She was the only Boogie clan member who was nice because she was tired of being evil so she asked Helga and Zelda's mother, Hilda, to give her a nice spell. But the spell was put a year after Oogie was born so Malum murdered her so no one else will be good. Since that day, all Boogie members were evil and will never give up to kill anyone who grew up in Jack's family. That's why Malum wants Jack, to kill him and Josephine, Janessa, Samantha and Jessie.  
"But doesn't he know that my dad died last year?" Josephine asked.  
"No. And the reason he won't believe anyone is because he has lust to kill only the previous Pumpkin King," Bonum said.  
"That's why he never gave up to find Jack," Clawdeen said.  
"We must keep a lookout from Malum so he won't harm Josephine, Janessa, Samantha and Jessie," Janet said. So everyone went home to discuss plans to stop Malum without Jack's help. When Josephine and Lane got home, they went to sleep but what they didn't know was that Malum was outside while no one was looking.  
"That little Josephine girl will pay for hiding the Pumpkin King," Malum said. "Halloween is in a few weeks, and Halloween Eve won't be until twenty-three more days, so the Skellington baby will be mine very soon." So Malum went to wait for Halloween Eve to come.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! Josephine is still in danger. Will she be safe before Halloween Eve?**


	5. Chapter 4: Josephine's Delivery

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to ****Welcome Back, Pumpkin King****. This is where Josephine, Lane and their brothers and sisters in-law are captured by Malum. But who will save them? Find out now.**

* * *

On Halloween Eve, Dr. Finkelstein settled everything for Josephine's delivery with her baby. Josephine's spine was aching because her swollen stomach made her bend backwards so it was hard to walk.  
"It makes me feel like you and mom, Sammy," Josephine said.  
"Everything will be fine, Josephine," Samantha said. "When my niece is born, you'll be able to walk again."  
"I'm nervous, guys. What if Malum captures me," Josephine said.  
"Not just you, princess," Malum's voice said. "But your sisters and their husbands. Time has run out, Jack Joseph Skellington! I have captured your children!" Then he took the kings and queens to Oogie Boogie's old hideout.

**Halloween Heaven**

Jean, Joe and Jack were watching from the watching well to see Malum taking the Pumpkin Kings and Queens. Jack was wearing an orange and black suit with a jet black bat bowtie with red eyes instead of white eyes.  
"Oh no! What do we do now, Joe?" Jean yelled.  
"There's nothing to do, Jean my pumpkin, now that we're actually dead, we can't use our fire powers!" Joe yelled.  
"I know what to do! I will return home as my normal self!" Jack said.  
"You can't, Jack, it's impossible to return," Jean said.  
"I'm going, mom. And I'll try to go," Jack said. So Jack went to the gate and used all his strength to break it. It worked so Jack jumped down while Jean and Joe disappeared to go with Jack.

**Halloween Town-Oogie's Lair**

Josephine was sweating up bullets which meant her water was close to breaking. Malum saw this and checked his watch. A few minutes later, Josephine made a blood curdling scream. Jack heard this when he reached Lock, Shock and Barrel's old house. So he, Jean and Joe went down to the basement. Josephine kept screaming as Malum was using his gambling machines to kill her, Janessa, Samantha, Lane, Mack and Stan. In Samantha's thoughts, she had a feeling this was in her vision during the stakeout. The kings and queens almost fell into the pit but a shadow rescued them.  
"Hello, Malum," said a familiar voice.  
"Jack! Where did you come from?" Lane asked, holding Josephine's shoulders.  
"Get Josephine to the doctor's to deliver my grandchild," Jack said.  
"Joe and I'll go with them," Jean said. "Lets go, my Pumpkin King."  
"Right, my queen," Joe said. So they went with Lane, Janessa, Mack, Samantha and Stan to help Josephine. So Jack fought Malum like how he did it with Oogie after the Christmas fiasco long ago. Malum knew what was going to happen. So he jumped out.  
"SO LONG, JACK JOSEPH SKELLINGTON!" Malum yelled and laughed manically.  
"How dare you treat my daughter so SHAMEFULLY!" Jack yelled and pulled the thread on Malum's sack.  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! MY BUGS! MY BUGS!" Malum yelled.  
"You deserve it, Malum! This is not how you treat my family!" Jack yelled. "I must see Sally so we can meet our grandchild."  
"You don't have to, Jack," Sally's voice said. Jack saw her hand with her wedding ring Jack gave her on his shoulder. Jack turned and gave Sally a hug and Sally returned it with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. So Jack and Sally went to the doctor's house to check on Josephine.

Back in Dr. Finkelstein's house, Josephine made one more scream and passed out with exhaustion. A baby was crying as Dr. Finkelstein picked it up.  
"It's a girl, Lane," the doctor said.  
"She's beautiful. Jean, Joe and I will clean her up," Lane said.  
"What a wonderful little skeleton," Jean said. The baby had beautiful red hair and her eye sockets had blue pupils. The baby stopped crying when she was all clean. Then Jack and Sally came in and saw Josephine passed out. Dr. Finkelstein said Josephine will be okay because nothing has harmed her during the delivery. Jack came to his little queen daughter as Josephine slept peacefully. Then he saw Sally cradling the baby.  
"What will you name her, Lane?" Jack asked.  
"I'll call her...Janette," Lane said.  
"That's a perfect name," Janessa said. "Even if it almost sounds like my name."  
"Daddy...it's you," Josephine murmured. "Where's my baby?"  
"I have her, my queen," Lane said. "Her name is Janette." Josephine loved that name and cradled the baby in her arms. The baby rubbed her eye sockets and opened them to see her parents. Jack stroked the child's red hair.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter four. Next chapter will be the last. This might be the last story in the Pumpkin Princesses Trilogy but if you people want more, I'll give you more. Don't forget to review and do you think you TNBC fans out there can help with any ideas on a story? If so, message me on the reviews.**


	6. Epilogue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the epilogue to ****Welcome Back, Pumpkin King****. This takes place in the future when Janette is grown up and has two little brothers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lane was going over the plans for Halloween, which was now in a month. Then three little kids came out of their bedroom. It was Josephine and Lane's kids, Janette, Jordan and Larry. They were playing a game of ghost tag.  
"Kids, I told you not to play in the house," Lane said. "You'll break things, you know?"  
"Sorry, dad. I guess we got carried away," Janette said.  
"You know how much we love to play," Jordan said.  
"Maybe we can go to the pumpkin patch and invite our cousins to play with us," Larry said. So the kids went outside as Lane was doing the rest of his Pumpkin King duties. Lane sighed happily. He always wanted kids and he always loved Josephine and his dream has come true. He married Josephine and became the new Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, in place of Josephine's father. And ever since Jack came back, many of the adult citizens who died after Stan murdered them have returned as well. The Mayor, the Wolf Man, the Harlequin Demon and the Devil. Everyone was happy to see the adult citizens back in Halloween Town where they belong. Jessie is the Pumpkin King now and has a relationship with the Devil's daughter

At the pumpkin patch, Janette, Jordan and Larry were playing with their cousins and Janessa and Samantha's children.  
"Can you believe Halloween is next month?" Jennifer, Janessa's oldest daughter, asked.  
"It came so fast," Janessa's youngest daughter, Maria said.  
"I know. I can't wait to scare everyone back in the real world," Janessa's son and Maria's twin brother, Mario, said.  
"I'm so excited that I would explode!" Samantha's daughter and oldest child, Sarah said.  
"Me, too, sis," Sarah's little brother, Stephen, said. Jennifer was a skeleton like Janessa while Maria and Mario were corpses like Mack. Sarah was a rag doll like Samantha and Stephen was a ghost like Stan. Then Janet's kids, Mary and Mindy, came. Mary looked like Janet because her face changes, depending on how she is feeling and Mindy looked like Janet's husband, Mark, she had black hair and her face never changes. Then everyone spotted more citizens coming up ahead, but it was some that we all know. It was Jack and Sally. They changed a lot. Sally's hair is close to becoming grey and she is wearing a shirt and a skirt instead of her Pumpkin Queen dress and she wore glasses. Jack's usual pinstripe suit was given to Lane because he is the new Pumpkin King. So Jack is wearing a suit that was plain black and he wore glasses, too.  
"Well if it isn't the new Pumpkin Princesses and Princes," Jack said.  
"Grandpa Jack! Have you and Grandma Sally got us some Halloween treats?" Janette asked.  
"Yes. We got you some chocolate eyeballs, spider licorice and slime candy canes," Sally said.  
"Lovely. Oh man, this Halloween is going to be really horrible now that dad and my uncles are in charge," Jordan said.  
"And now I don't have to worry about the Mayor coming twenty-four/seven now that Janet is mayor and Lane, Mack and Stan are Pumpkin King," Jack said. "The old back doesn't work like it used to. Thank goodness I can still go down the stairs." The future will definitely be bright in Halloween Town and all the holidays.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of the story. Next story I'll do Josephine and Jack and Sally's journal from Josephine and her sisters birth. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
